How Sharper than a Serpent's Tooth
by macgyvershe
Summary: On-going. Please read Alone first as that story precedes this one. Sherlock's life hangs in the balance; can John take point in this investigation and save his friends life? With Serpent's Tooth, Mycroft and the Homeless Network on his side, we can only hope. Joyfull Scroll if you'd like to beta for me email me at my gmail account via my handle here. I can use the help.
1. Chapter 1

**How Sharper than a Serpent's Tooth**

_(Please read Alone, that story precedes this one.)_

Sherlock had been injured at end of their last adventure (a knife thrown at John had been deflected by Sherlock as he protected his partner); John had brought him to hospital to have the knife wound tended to. They had been in the hospital for many hours now. Sherlock knew that something was wrong. John kept talking to different people in the hallway. Sherlock knew John was very upset and it wasn't a minor thing, it was something big. John finally came back into the hospital room and sat down next to Sherlock. He looked like someone had just killed his best friend.

"What's going on?" Sherlock asked slowly, giving John time to gather himself up.

"The knives that Quardis Smith threw at us; they were coated with something, Sherlock. We're not sure what it is yet, but it's working on you, it's killing you. Slowly. The doctors want to put you on dialysis but I'm not sure that's the best plan. I've put in a call to Mycroft. We need all the help we can get right now, Sherlock. We are going to call in every favor owed us."

Sherlock took in the information and looked at his bandaged right upper arm. So the Black Widow spider had done her worst. She had meant to kill John, but killing Sherlock was also on her agenda, so she may have got half her wish.

"Is there anything more that needs to be done here? Can we go home? You can take care of me there can't you, John?"

"Yes. Yes, of course, I can. I'll get the paper work started. You get dressed."

"Thank you, John," Sherlock said with great gravity.

"Pardon," John wasn't sure why he was being thanked?

"For keeping your brave face on, I know Smith thinks this is a death sentence."

"Unless we can find out what's happening it may very well be." John let his brave face waver for just a moment and Sherlock saw that the brave doctor was terrified for him.

They went through the paperwork, the mind numbing hospital procedures and on the cab ride home Sherlock spoke to John about the half of Quardis Smith case that he hadn't been aware of. He also revealed his other network; Serpent's Tooth. John was properly blown away by how easily Sherlock would fit into a hacker's life style.

Getting back home was a relief and Sherlock went to the kitchen to put the kettle to boil. Life was comfortable again. He got the tea cups ready and soon had everything out on a tray in the living room where John sat waiting. Sherlock poured and then sat across from John.

"When can we expect to see deterioration?" Sherlock needed data, immediately.

"It's happening now, Sherlock." John was being as frank as he knew Sherlock needed him to be.

"And before you ask, I can't tell you too much about exactly when it will debilitate you or to what degree. We're pretty sure it's not a chemical agent, but we are totally clueless about what it is. Mycroft has his people working on this and you know how determined he can be. He'll have information to us as soon as he can."

"Since my mental capacities may be compromised at any time. I think that you should take point on this case, John."

"Sherlock," John was going to question his decision.

"John, you know that I'm correct in this. You have to consider me already compromised. You can't rely upon me. Not this time."

John acquiesced. It was not what he wanted, but they had to face facts. And, yes, Sherlock was right he couldn't be entrusted with this most desperate of cases.

Sherlock sipped his tea.

"John, can you call Kaplan, that attorney who owes us a favor. I want to set in place a power of attorney with you as my executor. I won't have Mycroft in charge of me should the worst happen."

"We are going to get on top of this, Sherlock," John said with conviction."

"Just in case we run out of time, John, as you said we have no idea when things will go sideways."

"Okay, I'll contact him."

Sherlock pulled up his laptop and logged on to the non-existent web site called 'Serpent's Tooth'. He typed in his password and signed on as Lord Digital Death.

"John, the homeless network will be at your disposal and you will find the people of Serpent's Tooth will rally around you also.

"Audio, forward," Sherlock intoned.

"This is Server Cylindrical, Lord," a female voice that was mechanically altered came from the computer.

"Cylindri, I'd like you to meet Perfect Parameter, I've spoken of him before. Say hello to Cylindri, Parameter." Sherlock said indicating to John. Don't worry our voices are altered as well as hers.

"Hello," John ventured to the computer.

"We have voice data, would you look directly at the computer please," Cylindri said.

John looked at Sherlock, who motioned him to comply. John opened his eyes and peered into the camera on the computer.

"Retinal scan complete; Parameter you have total access to Serpent's Tooth by audio.

"I want you to keep this access open for Parameter," Sherlock said in serious tones.

Sherlock explained succinctly the entire situation and that John would be taking point on this case.

"Understood, Lord, can we have access to samples of the substance in question? There are vast numbers of ST members who will begin work on determining what the substance is."

"Yes, I have samples available. How shall I get these to you?" John was eager to get as many people as possible working on the analysis.

"You will be contacted soon, Cylindri out."

"When you call Cylindri by name you will active the voice contact," Sherlock said.

The door bell rang.

"You're not telling me," John said disbelieving. "I'll take the samples down." He lifted the samples and took them to the door. A bicyclist was there.

"Pick up from Mr. Parameter." The young man on the bike said. John gave over the samples.

"Doesn't that say that Cylindri knows where we are?" John asked as he came back into the flat.

"We all know more than we say, John; whenever we can hide behind masks, pseudonyms and altered voices, we do so. Now John, I'm very tired, I need you to help me into bed."

John looked at Sherlock. His porcelain skin was nearly ghost-like in its paleness and there were tiny tremors in his elegantly long fingers.

"Are you in pain," John asked?

"I've turned all pain receptors off, John." Sherlock said with a tiny hint of a sarcastic smile on his full lips.

John rushed to Sherlock's side, helping him to stand and make it the short distance to his bedroom.

It had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**How Sharper than a Serpent's Tooth Pt 2**

"Are you in pain," John asked?

"I've turned all pain receptors off, John." Sherlock said with a tiny hint of a sarcastic smile on his full lips.

John rushed to Sherlock's side, helping him to stand and make it the short distance to his bedroom.

It had begun.

(+(+(+

John situated Sherlock in bed.

"Sherlock, I need to go out and pick up some medical supplies in case we need things. I'm going to ask Mrs. Hudson to look after you for a short time. I'll explain to her what's happening."

"Do what you need to do, John. I'm sure Mrs. Hudson and I can manage for a while," Sherlock said. He was convinced that he would have to depend on his 'friends' now more than ever. He could feel a weakness coming over him. He hoped that it didn't affect his thinking as well as his body; John needed his brain to stay agile and competent.

John left going down to Mrs. Hudson's. Then Mrs. Hudson walked up the stairs to their flat.

"Sherlock," she said. She had that peculiar way of saying his name as if it were a question and an answer all in the same word.

Sherlock opened his crystal blue electric eyes and they fell upon the visage of his landlady and surrogate mother.

"Mrs. Hudson, so good to see you, I was wondering if you could help me to the bathroom, I'd like to freshen up a bit."

"Why, I'll run a nice hot bath and we can wash your hair and you can have a good soak. That always makes me feel better and you can call me Una, dear, no need for formalities in times like this." She gave Sherlock her most loving smile. Sherlock sees how competent she is at caring for people. How warm, gentle and wonderfully kind she is. He'd had none of that growing up and now he basked in that feeling and the great goodness of this woman whom he cared about more than he could say. She pulled out his silk robe and his slippers.

"Now, you get undressed and I'll run the bath." She walked off to get the bathtub full.

Sherlock undressed and examined his life. Was Smith's poison, going to kill him? If it did he was glad he had these moments with Una, the friendship of John and Molly and Greg and all the other people in his life that he realized meant so much to him. He wanted to thank them all for putting up with his prattling on, with his insufferable, overarching feelings of superiority, with his blasted acidic truth. Una came in and helped him stand. He placed his arm around her, leaning some of his weight on her smaller frame.

"Dancer, a long time dancer, quite a bit of body muscle you have there, Una," Sherlock said. His touch could tell him so much. She laughed at how easily information flowed into him.

Sherlock settled into the over long tub which he'd had put in. His long form filled it out and oh how great it felt to just sink into the hot water. Una began tittering about, washing Sherlock's hair, then towel drying it for him.

"How will I ever go back to tending to myself, after such grand treatment?" Sherlock was so appreciative of her assistance.

"You'll go back to being what you've always been, Sherlock, the most interesting and outrageous man in all of London." Una helped him from the tub and dressed him for bed.

Sherlock settled into his bed and Una went to fetch him a bowl of homemade soup from down stairs.

(+(+(+

John returned with supplies that he hand-carried. He'd ordered some supplies that would be delivered at his need. Coming back into the flat he found Mrs. Hudson sitting next to Sherlock's bed as he slept.

"How's he doing," John spoke in whispered tones.

A look of inconsolable sadness passed across her face.

"Oh, John, I'm afraid that he's slipping away from us."

"What is it, Mrs. Hudson." John was frantic to know what had changed.

She began to weep then, soft sniffles and hot, wet tears that ran down her beautifully worn face.

John lifted her up and held her tight against him as she buried her face into his shoulder. He exhaled softly and cradled her head to him.

"We'll work things out, Mrs. Hudson. Whatever the problem is we'll find answers."

Sherlock roused at the gentle words uttered in his bedroom.

"Hello," Sherlock said looking up from his bed. "I see you like this nice lady as I do. She is such a remarkable woman. She's taking such good care of me."

"Are you okay, Sherlock?" John looked to his companion.

"Do I know you," Sherlock asked his eyes wide and childlike.

"I'm John, Sherlock, your friend, John Watson."

"Sorry, but I can't seem to place you. Are you sure that we've met before?"

John was heartsick. He'd not expected this at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**How Sharper than a Serpent's Tooth Pt 3**

"Do I know you," Sherlock asked his eyes wide and childlike.

"I'm John, Sherlock, your friend, John Watson."

"Sorry, but I can't seem to place you. Are you sure that we've met before?"

John was heartsick. He'd not expected this at all.

tick*tick*tick*

John knew that making Sherlock suffer before he died was Smith's aim, but this was the worst that he could imagine. Sherlock's mind was everything, what was he without his computer-like brain, a child. He was a child and he needed to be cared for.

Mrs. Hudson had gotten a hold of herself. John wiped the last tear from her face, looked at her and whispered.

"_He needs us more than ever." _

She nodded, the steel in her resolve was apparent now. She was made of strong stuff.

"_And he shall have us," _she spoke_._

Coming close to the bed she said, "My name is Una and I've been here helping you, remember?"

"Yes, I remember now, you helped me with my bath. Thank you, Una. Are you my mother?"

"For now, dear, I can be anyone you want me to be."

"And John, I'm sorry my memory is a bit ragged right now. I will try to remember better. You have to be my brother, I feel so much better now that you are here." Sherlock took John's hand and gripped it warmly.

"Yes, Sherlock, we are here to help you. I'm also a doctor and I'd like to examine you if you don't mind?" John went into his bedroom and retrieved his doctor's bag. He did a thorough physical exam of Sherlock and found his vitals normal. Outwardly, he seemed to be in good shape.

"I think we need to schedule an MRI, Mrs. Hudson."

"Una, dear," she corrected John."

"I'll stay with him." Una said now taking total possession of her charge. Sherlock would not be out of her sight until he was better. Her momentary tears making her even more the complete mother that Sherlock needed.

John pulled out his mobile and moved into the living room.

"Saint Thomas's Hospital," he said into the automated dialer.

"Parameter," a voice emanated from the computer.

John closed his mobile and turned his full attention to Cylindri.

"Cylindri, I know Sherlock is very into the whole cloak and dagger thing, but I'd much prefer to speak in my own voice and my name is John. Fairly common, so I'm sure it wouldn't be any kind of give away."

"I understand fully, John," an appropriately female voice said, "and you can call me Cindy."

"Thanks," John said "have any of your people found anything?"

"Yes and I'm afraid that it's not good."

"Well, he's already experiencing memory loss, so that's pretty bad. Okay, I'm sitting down." John sat and looked to the computer.

"It's a man-made vector that blocks sites on DNA."

"Oh my god," John was gobsmacked and sat back in his chair. "So there is no cure?"

"We have to find out who make this and to see if it can be undone." Cindy's voice was concerned. "Serpent's Tooth is at your service, John. Whatever we can do shall be done."

"What will they think of next? Can you determine if there are any other possible affects?"

"We're working on it, it is after all code. Human code," Cindy said.

"I'll notify Mycroft," John was trying to push through his mental paralysis.

"No need, John. I'll take care of that," Cindy said. "Your time is better spent at working the task."

"Any news on Smith and her empire?"

"Smith's empire is in shambles; her assets have been drained into various bank accounts worldwide. I think you'll find that you join account with Sherlock has been vastly increased as well. If money is ever an issue Serpent's Tooth will back your financial needs."

"Thank you, Cindy. I'll be in touch." John was in action mode now.

John flipped open his mobile and said "Scout" to the auto dialer. A young man answered.

"Yes, Capt'n," Scout was one of Sherlock's trusted lieutenants. He worked tirelessly for Sherlock on many difficult cases. His Intel on street information was of tremendous importance. Sherlock was even mentoring him. Scout was devoted to Sherlock.

John explained the situation and gave Scout orders on collecting any information on Smith's people and any inquiries about Sherlock's current condition.

John turned back to Sherlock's bedroom. Una was reading to Sherlock, Shakespeare. Una was such a treasure.

Sherlock was listening intently. Seeing John enter the room, Una stopped reading.

"How are you feeling, Sherlock," John asked?

"I feel like I should be doing something, John, even though I know I'm home. Is there something that needs my attention?"

"No, Sherlock, you need to stay here with Una. She's going to take good care of you." Turning to Una he said "Molly is coming to help you. She's already called to volunteer her time."

"That would be fine, John. Are you going to be out?"

"Yeah," John said. "I want to see Mycroft. He hasn't been in touch which is not like him. I want to see why he isn't more concerned about his younger brother and I want to see his face when I ask him why?"

John exited the flat and flagged down a cab, "Diogenes Club, 10 Wellington Lane."

John's mobile rang. The caller ID was blocked.

"Can he remember your name," a darkly demonic female voice crackling with happy revenge asks?

"Smith, you vile, venomous arse," John is so angry.

"Don't worry, John, his memory with fade in and out. He'll know that he's losing his mind and there won't be anything that any of you can do to stop it!" She cackled like the insane bitch that she was and as the line went dead John's heart hurt.

He closed his eyes and would not let the hot tears form in them. Sherlock, he had to save Sherlock and if he had to kill the bitch to save him, he'd do it!


	4. Chapter 4

**How Sharper than a Serpents Tooth Pt 4**

John arrived at the Diogenes Club and went directly to the meeting room where he could talk to Mycroft.

Mycroft entered the room drew himself a scotch and offered John something, but John waved him off. Sitting across from John he took a sip of his drink and settled into his luxurious leather chair.

"What can you tell me about 'Serpent's Tooth'," he began?

John stared at him in disbelief and total shock.

"Don't you give a shite about your brother, your dying brother?"

Mycroft looked a bit wrong footed but not put out.

"I know that you're working diligently on the case, John. I have every confidence in you and I do have my people working on this matter too. We have been looking into this Smith woman, but there isn't much left of her organization. So I am concerned, but there is little I can do, John, but wait and watch the wheels turn in regards to Sherlock. But Serpent's Tooth has never been on my radar so I am very much interested in knowing all I can about this organization that Sherlock heads. If you'd rather not share, I understand completely."

"He doesn't run the organization, Mycroft. It has no leader. That is all I can tell you at this moment because that is all I know." John was bordering on rage.

"I can see that I've upset you, John. That was not my intent." Mycroft tries to smooth over his initial miss step. "How is Sherlock?"

"He's physical a bit weak, but mentally, he can't remember me or Mrs. Hudson." John swipes his eyes in frustration and Mycroft can see that he is under severe stress.

"That is disturbing, isn't it," Mycroft didn't skip a beat, showing no emotion, no change at all in his visage.

"Do you think you could spare a moment of your very busy day and stop by to look in on him?" John asks with great reserve.

"Of course, I will stop by today, John."

John wondered how many major international events he was putting on hold so that Mycroft could stop to see his brother. He didn't care. He wanted to see if Sherlock could remember his brother. Quardis had said that he would come in and out of his memory. He hoped he was going to come back to his memory soon. He missed his Sherlock, missed him with a great sadness in his heart. Whatever Sherlock's fate, John knew that he would be there to take care of Sherlock, no matter what.

"Well then, I have to get back to him. I just wanted to see you in person about this matter."

"I understand you concern, John, and appreciate you taking the time to come by." As ever Mycroft shows no emotion as John stands to leave.

John left the club and got a cab back home, up the stairs and into the flat. John removes his coat hanging it on the coat hook. Sherlock was still in bed, viewing his lap top as Una was puttering around in the kitchen getting some tea and biscuits ready.

"Hello, Sherlock," John ventured to say. "Are you ready for tea?"

"John," Sherlock turned a knowledgeable gaze upon John.

"You recognize me?" John was bordering on hysterically happy.

"You may in fact hug me once if you'd like to relieve that inner need." Sherlock said looking at John and smiling knowingly.

John comes forward sits on the edge of the bed and grabs Sherlock into a loving embrace. Sherlock acquiesces and hugs John back.

"I'm glad, very glad to be back too, John, but I'm not sure how long I will be here. I know I'm fading in and out and we need to get to it as soon as we can before I disappear again."

"Right you are, Sherlock." John suppresses an overwhelming smile and tears of joy make his eyes sparkle.

"I see that you've been talking to Cindy directly. So I've followed your lead and been working with her on the case. I take it that you have badgered Mycroft into a visitation sometime soon?"

"Yeah, I went to see him and he was much more interested in Serpent's Tooth than how you were doing."

"That isn't surprising, John. He's always been more interested in what I'm into, rather than what is going on in my life. It's his priority, always will be."

"So Cindy, can you do a brief recap of your latest report for John."

"We have good news and bad," she began.

"I'd like the bad news first, please, if you don't mind," John replied.

"Bad news is we think that there is a time line on when the possible removal of the vector can happen and we aren't sure of that time limit at all."

"That's pretty bad and the good news?" John was hoping it was impossibly good news, anything to counter the very bad, bad news.

"The good news is that we've got several people who are working to decrypt the coding on the vector. They are pretty keen on it being a doable thing within the next week, but they are going to have to appropriate 80% of the world's computers to get the computing power that they need to do the calculations."

"Do it," John says without compunction.

"No hesitation there, John. You are doing something unethical, illegal and questionably immoral," Sherlock states.

"I don't care if you have to bloody chin wag god. This gets done." John left no doubt in anyone's mind that he was okay with it.

Sherlock smiles in appreciation of John's loyality, though in his thoughts he is terrified. Losing his mind was something he'd never had to contemplate. Now he could vaguely remember not remembering. It was the one kind of death that would devastate him and John. He was nothing without his mind. He was absolutely nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**How Sharper Than a Serpents Tooth pt5**

Mycroft came round as he had promised. As ever the conversational temperature cooled while he was present in the flat. John was glad he came and even happier when he left. Before he went he notified John that he had placed agents on the flats perimeter to protect Sherlock, John and Mrs. Hudson during this time of Sherlock's weakened state. Sherlock's protection was imperative and John had agreed. The 'British Government' had its uses.

Sherlock was still weak and required assistance when he needed to ambulate. Conversely, he was eating a bit and taking brief naps. Though John could tell he worried whenever he slept. Would he remember who he was when he awoke?

The living room became the war room, John's central hub of the investigation. Sherlock was now auxiliary assistance, when he could manage it. He accepted his reduced role, but still counted on John to give him updates as soon as they were available. You could take Sherlock out of the investigation, but you couldn't take the investigation out of Sherlock.

John was exhausted and brushed his hands through his hair and down across his face. Mrs. Hudson had gone down to her flat to rest and prepare food for the next day. Molly had just left to rest also.

John checked to make sure the house was locked tight and came back up stairs to the flat.

"John," the computer spoke in Cindy's voice, his main contact with Serpent's Tooth the hacker community that Sherlock belonged to. John turned the computer to face him and was surprised to find a small inset picture. A bright, young auburn haired woman's face smiled at him.

"How are _you_ doing John?"

"Ah, the voice of Serpent's Tooth has a face now, isn't this going against your code of anonymity?"

"I'm like you, John, the personal touch, the human touch," her very warm smile gave John a good feeling inside.

"He's doing okay. We're doing okay, but we're worried about how much time we have before it all goes pear-shaped."

"Understandable. I wanted to let you know that there appear to be some leads on the Smith woman. We have feet on the ground looking into this. Also we've initiated ground level, aerial and satellite surveillance on your block. Not even a cockroach carrying a slime mold could get by us if it wanted to. Rest easy tonight, you are covered and we are all doing everything we can to bring Sherlock back from the brink."

"Thanks, I appreciate that, Cindy. Sorry, I'm really tired. I'll give you a shout in the morning or whenever I get up, whichever comes first."

"See you then, John."

(-_-)

John changed into his pajamas, brought his blankets and pillow with him as he entered Sherlock's bedroom.

"Moving in are we?" Sherlock was awake and working on his computer.

"I'm not leaving you alone. I'll just kip on the floor for now." John looked exhausted.

Before John could plop everything down. "John, there is a perfectly good bed, large enough to accommodate the two of us, kip here." Sherlock motioned to the empty side of his bed.

"Okay," John was too bushed to make any argument. "How are you doing?" The look of concern on John's face made Sherlock's heart ache.

"I'm alive, John. How are you doing, really?"

"I'm scared shite-less. This is so beyond my ability to fight. I don't want to lose you, Sherlock."

"I don't want to be lost," Sherlock said his face showed fear also. Not fear of death, but fear of losing his mind, the thing that made him who he was. Smith had known how to injure both John and him. She was a clever bitch.

"Come here," Sherlock asked gently, holding open his arms out to John. "I think we both need something more than just a smile.

John crawled into bed with Sherlock and they entered into each other's arms.

"Jeeezeus, Sherlock this is bad shite."

"We've always make it through the bad shite as long as we stood together, John."

"Yes, we have. I just feel out of my league, Sherlock." John buried his face in Sherlock's silk robe and held on for all he was worth.

"John, will you do something for me? In case things go bad. I know you'll know what to do. I have a small plot of land in the country. I'd like to be cremated and my ashes…"

"No, we are not talking about that right now." John crushed Sherlock to him. I will not let you go. Do you understand? I will not let you go, not now, not ever! You're staying right here with me and I don't want to hear any more bullshit about this. I've buried too many mates and I will not bury you!" Sherlock held John at arm's length from him for a minute and Sherlock could see the hot tears in John's eyes as they rolled down his fair cheeks. He was now even more upset than he'd been when he'd entered the bedroom.

Sherlock cradled John against his breast. He was sorry that he'd brought it up and felt his own eyes glistening; his tears sought to join John's, a mingling of sorrows. Sherlock put his computer away and lay with John at his side. They needed to rest and they needed to know that they were together in this. Though Sherlock could feel the tiny tremors beginning in his extremities, he was loath to tell John. It could wait until John had some rest. Sherlock did not want John to lose faith that they would be okay; John had always been his strength, his grounding rock, his steadfast flag of victory. He would try again tomorrow. He had already contacted his solicitor. John would be his beneficiary. Sherlock's part and parcel of the Holmes estate would be his. He had to make these plans, just in case. He would leave John in better shape financially than he'd been before they met. He could do that for him at least.

Sherlock closed his eyes and held John in his arms, held hope in his arms as the vector did a little dance inside him. It wiggled and jiggled and touched him where John couldn't reach.


End file.
